


A faceless death

by Pseudo_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_L/pseuds/Pseudo_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Severus Snape is dead, Lucius has to get some feeling out of his chest. Ficlet With implied SS/LM relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	A faceless death

"Mother, where is father going? He was just behind us"

Draco couldn't see is father in the middle of the confusion of that battle. He didn't know if he was well. Since the last time he saw his father, his eyes are sadder like a shadow has passed through him and take all the happiness in the world.

Lucius was now on his way to the boathouse. He had to see Severus, he had to see what Voldemort has done to him. He had to see the face of the only person he trusted and loved as his family, the one with whom he had divided his love all these years, even if he know that Severus was never his. Severus always loved Lily, he only played along with that relationship with Lucius because he didn't have anyone else in his life, and Lucius knew his secret, we knew he as a half-blood, he knew he decided to keep Harry safe. And he had kept that secret his entire life.

"Severus…" was the only word Lucius could say at that moment before his tears started running over his face. Carefully he put his hand on Severus hair and whispered.

"Thank you, Severus, thank you for saving Draco, for saving my family, for everything you've ever done. One more time I will say I love you without a response, but I guess right now you can finally see her again."


End file.
